LoveHate
by adorablehazel
Summary: All I can is it's about Kanata and Miyu. Read more to find out.Please Read & Review. Pretty Please


_**Love …. Hate…**_

_People say Love and hate are the most powerful words in the world. They are to be used carefully. We often find ourselves saying I hate you to the person we love the most and sometimes we say I love you to the person on whom we have a tiny winy little crush or to someone who made us feel special._

_We don't think twice before saying those words. We often misread our feelings, sometimes we misread crush or attraction as love and sometimes we deny love with just an infatuation. In the midst of all the confusion of love, crush , hate, we forget one tiny detail that each word in itself has a strong impact which can either piece you together or break you apart.._

_Can love be defined? Some say love is bliss, love is heaven. How will you know if you are in love? Some say you are in love when you get giddy or nervous around that person or when your heart beats fast in that person's presence or you get tongue tied and lost in the fantasy world by just looking at that person….. But is it all really true?_

_I Love you and I hate you are both statements but they carry a huge difference. The difference is not of love and hate. The difference is of question and statement. When one says I hate you they don't expect an answer or a reply because they are just stating the fact but when saying I love you why does everyone expect an answer or a reply. Why declaring your love or stating your feeling suddenly becomes a question. If it really is a question then why is it called a confession?_

It was a normal day…. Scratch that, with Miyu and Kanata together, no day can be a normal day but one will get used to it in a short span of time. The day started with a loud scream by Miyu who was screaming Kanata's name at the top of her lungs and muttering curses under her breath. Her home mate wasn't affected by her screaming even a slightest bit. He just rolled his eyes and said, "It is not my duty to wake you up every morning and FYI I tried but you wouldn't budge. You sleep like a rock. It's not my fault." With that said he left her fuming with rage until she realized she is gonna be late for school if she didn't hurry. They are in high school yet Miyu never learned to wake up on time. She would over sleep then wake up screaming Kanata's name and muttering different curses and running all around the house like a monster on loose.

While she is hurrying over everything, Kanata cooks breakfast and eats it relaxingly while looking at the monster in amusement. She would then gobble her breakfast in a few gulps and Kanata shouts at her to hurry or he will leave her behind. Miyu fumes and stomps over to where Kanata is and they then not so silently walks to school together. Well if one is glaring daggers and planning your murder in mind and other is walking coolly without a care in this world then the walk would not be so silent. Would it?

They reach school and go to their respective seats. As soon as they take a seat they are surrounded by their friends for a casual chat and by casual chat it means that their friends are poking their noses in their business. Ever since Christine found herself a boyfriend who is none other than Nozomo, all their friends and teachers have been trying to hook them up together. They would have started hooking them up long back but were scared of Christine's fan girl mode. But now that she is out of the way, nothing can stop them. Their friends plan groups hang out and slyly leave the two of them alone with each other to spend the day. Though they would spy on them the whole time and dejectedly sighs at the end of the day when no progress is seen in their plan. Their teacher would always make them partners for mostly everything and give awkward assignment; the topic of most of them would be something related to love. They never give up even when nothing works out. The current assignment given to them by their teacher is love and hate. They have to write something on love and hate, anything is acceptable, an essay, a poem or a report. Anything as long as it contains emotions.

After hearing the home work Miyu was panic stricken and mumbled "but I don't know anything about love" and looked at Kanata and continued, "but I sure can write a whole book about hate."

Kanata looked at her and poked his tongue out to just to provoke her and he was pretty successful as she started glaring at him and turned towards the front.

Soon the school was over and both were walking back home when suddenly Kanata interrupts their walk saying, "Wasn't it your turn for grocery shopping today?" Miyu's eyes widened and she mumbled, "Oh no I forgot".

He just rolled his eyes while walking and said, "As expected of you". Miyu heard that and got angry and said, "Well if you are so smart and remembers everything then why didn't you go and do the shopping?"

He stopped walking and said, "Why should I? I do my grocery shopping in time without needing anyone to remind me. It's YOUR turn so do it yourself. Be glad I was generous enough to remind you." With that said he again started walking leaving her with her murderous thoughts alone. She finally gave her thoughts a halt and started running towards the grocery store. After getting all the grocery she was happy the sale wasn't finished and mentally thanked Kanata for reminding her but she wouldn't dare admit it out loud to him.

On the way back home she thought of buying pumpkin for him as a thank you but then decided against it. After a lot of mental debate with herself on whether to buy it or not she finally bought it. She reached home and kept all the grocery in its place. Kanata saw her while she was busy keeping the pumpkin and asked, "Wow did you buy that pumpkin for me?" She went stiff and instantly replied, "Why will I buy it for you? You are not the only one leaving here in this house."

"Well that's true but let's not forget that I am the only one in this home who likes pumpkin." Kanata said with a smirk. Upon hearing that Miyu went a thousand shades of red but said, "So what? you are not the only one eating that." She knew it was a lame retort but she couldn't think of anything else.

Kanata kept his smirk and said, "Whatever you say Miyu" and he started going out of the kitchen. Miyu let out a relief sigh but just then he reappeared and said, "Anyways next time you planning on buying pumpkin for me, make it less obvious." Miyu fumed with a little tint of pink on her cheeks and shouted, "It's not for you, you idiot." She then went to do the home work. She was done with all the subjects' home work by the dinner time except English home work. She tried hard but her mind went blank thinking about love. Well not exactly blank as a certain someone's image kept on popping in her head even after her desperate attempts to make it go away.

That night she silently ate her dinner which made the brute worried but he didn't show it. It was night time and everyone was asleep except for two certain people. Miyu sat calmly on the porch thinking about the assignment when Kanata joined her. He asked her "what's the matter?" She kept quiet for some time then said in a low voice, "I haven't finished my English home work. I don't know what to write. Can you help me?"

Kanata was taken aback but soon resumed his composure and said, "What's there to worry about. Just write your opinion on love and hate. Don't tell me you don't have an opinion" She just looked at him and tilted her head. Kanata face palmed him and asked her again, "What's the first thing that pops in your mind when you think love and hate?"

She blushed when an image of Kanata popped in her head. She shook her head hard to remove the image but to no avail. Kanata looked at her as if she was crazy and before he could say or ask anything, she stood and said, "I am gonna finish my homework now and turned toward her room. Before entering she looked at him over her shoulders and said a simple thank you with a smile. Soon Kanata also stood up and gave a small smile before departing to his own room.

The next day at school, their teacher was very much excited to know how her plan worked. She silently skipped to the class but upon reaching she composed herself. She started class and asked everyone to submit their assignment. She was asking some students to read their assignments aloud for the class to hear which made Miyu sweat profusely in her seat. She didn't want to read it. She prayed hard not to get noticed by the teacher but looks like lady luck was not on her side because Ms. Mizuno called her name.

She slowly stood up deliberately delaying the time in hope of class ending but to her dismay it's more half an hour for the class to end. She started reading whatever she wrote.

_"All the relations have either love in them or the hatred. Some relations have both and they are the relations you will never get bored of. For me, Love is when you can speak your mind without getting tongue tied, when after a long day, a pleasant evening is shared, when after a silly fight nothing changes and everything gets back to normal without apologizing, when big fights doesn't let you sleep until you solve it and you are the first to apologize without thinking about your ego, when you stand up for each other, when even after your loved one having so many admirers your love never wavers and trust never withers, when the silence is comforting and when you can be you without having the doubt of being judged._

_Love is when you get unexpected hugs, stolen kisses, small smiles, mischievous laughter; Love is when you are with him. I always hear people say he/she is the love of my life but I would like to say that he is the hatred of my life because I wouldn't have known the sweetness of love without tasting the sour flavor of hatred and I have fallen deeply irrevocably unconditionally in bittersweet love with him"_

Everyone clapped and asked her who is he but she just looked into Kanata's eyes and with a small smile sat down on her seat. Ms. Mizuno was so happy with their little exchange and did a victory dance in her mind while calling Kanata's name. Kanata stood and locked his eyes with her and said,

_"Love is when I see her sleeping soundly like a little girl with a drool on her face. What you thought I would say an angel? Dream on. Anyways love is when I see her fuming with rage and muttering incoherent words under her breath all cause of me, love is when I teases her, mocks her, angers her, only to be on her mind always. Love is when I see her smile at the smallest things and when I see her cry for the silliest reason. Love is when she tries to cook a decent meal for me and ends up burning the whole kitchen, love is when I want to hide her in me and protect from the cruelty of the world and its dangers. Love is when she clumsily trips herself over her own foot and I hold her and balances both of us. I can go on and on about love and her but nothing would justify it. Simply put Love is when she is with me._

_I hate that she can make me fall for her just by being her usual naïve clumsy self._

_I love that she is the one I fell for cause I know with her by my side life will be worthwhile."_

_She is my emotion _

_ I can strongly feel_

_She is my notion_

_No one can ever steal_

_She is the oldest wine_

_My love that cannot be defined_

_She is too easy to please_

_I just couldn't resist the tease_

_She silently fumes_

_Stomps her way out of the room_

_She always catches me off guard_

_Staying away from her is so hard_

_Shez a part of me in all that I do_

_All I wanna say is, "M crazy for you"_

_My life has never been the same_

_Since the time I have known her name_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_She is my sweet_

_Hate…_

_She is simply not a quitter_

_She is my bitter_

_Love…_


End file.
